


Battle Scars

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smangst, sorry god, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have passed and Yang is still coping with her loss. What will it take to finally get her out of bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write for this fandom and I have read maybe one rwby fic so I'm sorry if this was done before. This takes place after 3x12.

_The blood-red sword glimmered in the light as it pressed against the pale flesh, a bead of scarlet raising where the tip met skin. She stood there frozen as golden eyes turned her way, raven bangs matted to the pinned faunus' forehead and framing the haunted look. The girl shook her head no, knowing that Yang would attempt to intervene, begging her not to._

_It wasn't in Yang to back down, not from this, not when Blake's life was in danger. She felt a rage within her bubbling as she looked at the masked man, the malicious sneer engraving itself in her mind, knowing that if she didn't stop this, that sneer would haunt her memories until the day she died, along with the look on Blake's face._

_How dare he?_

_Her hands clenched into fists as the Ember Celica enclosed her flesh, feeling the power surge through her. The sound of Blake crying out in pain fueled her rage as she jumped through the broken window. Unfortunately for her, Adam had been expecting the attack. She didn't even see him move; all she remembered was a blur of red, a searing pain, and everything went black._

_In the darkness, she felt a hand grasp her own, squeezing, pulling her back towards life. In the darkness, she heard a heartbreaking sound, a voice crying out to her._

" _I'm so sorry."_

_And then the pressure was gone. In the darkness, there was nothing pulling her towards warmth._

_She was alone and falling into the abyss._

"BLAKE!" Yang shot up from her bed, wincing in pain as she reached for her right arm, only to find it missing. Her pajamas were damp with sweat and she struggled to move to the edge of the bed, her breath ragged from the effort as well as the dream.

Another dream.

Every time she let sleep claim her, she was haunted by those golden eyes and that malicious sneer, just as she knew she would.

The house had been so quiet since Ruby left on her fool mission. She couldn't even tell how long the girl had been gone. She knew that she should be worried, after all, she herself had always been the strongest of the two of them, her sister just barely coming into her own, but Yang found it difficult to care about anything these days. What was she going to do with her life? Who was she if not a huntress? Three months ago her life had seemed so full of promise, and then that attack on Beacon had changed everything.

Now what did she have? Ruby was gone. Her father had learned to steer clear of her around the house, Blake was… wherever.

With a huff she slipped out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Blake had once joked that her power rooted from her hair, but now the golden locks laid limp and lifeless. Maybe the faunus had been right. She sure didn't feel very powerful. But when tasks as simple as getting dressed became a chore...

Her eyes fell on the reflection of her severed arm. The stump of a limb had healed supposedly, but there was still a garish red line leading up the front where they had pulled the wound shut, the train track of dots following the line where staples had held her together.

Strange she could still open and close a hand that was no longer there, her brain sending signals and not realizing there was nothing to receive them. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself throwing a middle finger at the hollow shell of a person Adam had left behind when he took away her arm, but at the same time she could feel her muscles pulling against the scar.

With a shake of her head she splashed water on her face, rinsing away the remnants of her dream. She's at least gotten used to reaching for things with her left hand, she thought as she tossed the hand towel over the bar. She really wanted to shower but that was more than she wanted to deal with right now.

Instead she returned to her room, nearly screaming when she saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed. Her surprise quickly fade as a slow anger began to build. "What are you doing here?"

The bow on black hair shifted down as eyes refused to look up from the wooden panels of the floor. "I…" her voice trailed off as one shoulder lifted in a half shrug. "I wanted to see you."

"Well… by all means show up whenever you feel like it." With the girl sitting on her bed, she had nowhere to go. "Why now, Blake? It's been over three months and I haven't heard a word from you."

"I know…" finally her eyes looked up and it was like a physical impact, the look of sorrow and regret, eyes strained red and dark circles staining her pale face. One cheek brandished a scrape, the skin broken in small patches. "I should have came earlier."

"You should have never left… but you did." Yang looked at her night stand, finding that the sunflowers her father had set out had been replaced with roses, the dark petals bordering on black mixed with blooms of bright yellow. She wanted to stay angry, but she was just so tired of it all. "What did you do to your face?"

Instead of answering, Blake pushed herself off the bed, moving to the far wall to look at a poster of the Achieve Men, one that was similar to the one in the RWBY dorm. "I hear Ruby went to Haven."

"Why are you changing the subject?" Blake was holding back something, Yang decided, but she didn't have the patience for this. She didn't have the strength to deal with the girl's broody nature, not anymore. "Are you back with the White Fang?"

"What?" Blake gave her a distasteful look. "No."

"Just tell me where you've been. What have you been doing?"

Blake sighed, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. "There were a few things. At first I wanted to track down Adam… to make him pay for what he did to you." With a huff, she reached up to untie the ribbon, revealing black ears that wiggled in their new found freedom. "I got in a pretty bad scrape with the White Fang and Goodwitch saved me out of nowhere. I've been helping her clean up Vale as much as possible."

"What he did… to me?" Yang's voice was soft, hesitant yet questioning. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen." Blake shrugged. No. Worse had already happened. Yang had lost her arm, and with it her bright and cheerful personality that the faunus had begun to rely on.

"Hey…" Stepping up to the girl, Yang felt that tug within her, the one that had drawn them together in the first place. The golden eyes that looked up at her were the same eyes that had first glanced at her over the top of her book, that first night they'd spent at Beacon, before their paths had been forcibly connected. "It would be for me."

Blake let out a long breath, offering her hand to the blonde. "It's the same for me."

Threading her fingers through Blake's, Yang allowed herself to be pulled forward, wanting nothing more than to press her lips to the ones so close to her, but as she leaned forward, the girl stepped away, pulling her forward instead of leaning in. "Blake…"

"Don't fight me." Her voice was stronger than it had been since she arrived, sounding more like the Blake she knew before the fall of Beacon.

To her surprise, she was led to the bathroom, the door being closed behind her "Blake, what are we…" Her words trailed off as she was pulled forward, warm hands sliding under her shirt, material sliding up and off her body before she could prevent it. She felt raw and exposed as the girl's eyes moved over her half-bared form, settling on her arm that was no longer there. She wanted to cover the stump, to hide the deformity from the faunus, but when she moved to do so, fingers closed around her wrist, stopping the movement.

"Don't." Releasing the wrist, Blake brought her hands up to up the blonde's jaw, pulling her forward for a soft kiss. "You're beautiful."

Leaning her forehead against Blake's, Yang shook her head. "How can you say that? I can't even fight."

"I can say it because it's true." She brushed her nose along the length of Yang's, ghosting their lips together in the briefest of contacts. "I've always seen you as beautiful. I mean I literally fell for you that day of initiation… then saved your life."

That finally brought a smile to Yang's face. "I could have taken them."

Instead of arguing, Blake began to strip out of her own clothes. "I know you could have. And you still will in the future." When they were both stripped bare, she reached into the shower, letting the water warm as she pulled her hair up into a bun, glad at least that the blonde was showing at least some interest her way.

She wouldn't tell the blonde, but this wasn't the first time she'd visited the secluded cabin in the past three months. She had watched as the girl descended into a spiral of hopelessness and despair and she couldn't bare to stand back and watch anymore.

Stepping under the stream of hot water, Yang let her head fall forward, the water coursing down her body. "You can't just show up after being gone for three months, Blake." Her words contradicted her body's response as she leaned into the soft scrubbing that began at her good shoulder.

"I know." Blake really had no response that was acceptable as she scrubbed in small circles down the pale flesh, working on the length of her good arm. She paid attention to every inch of skin down to each finger. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"And I'll keep saying it." Blake began to work her way across the smooth collar bone. "Hey." Looking up through damp locks, she caught the look in Yang's eyes, one she'd seen many times before. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward, capturing soft lips in a kiss. For the barest of moments, she thought the blonde would push her away, but instead an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

There were so many emotions washing through Yang as she responded to the physical contact. She wanted to reach up, to tangle her fingers in raven waves, but she could only pull the girl closer, the fiery burn of her tears mixing with the water. How was she going to do this? She wasn't the same person she was three months ago. She was incomplete. There were parts of her missing and not just physically. There was a hole inside of her threatening to consume her, but as she broke off the kiss, leaning her forehead on a bare shoulder, she could feel it slowly beginning to shrink. But, there was still a dark cloud over everything, the darkness of a future unknown lingering in her peripheral vision.

Blake brushed her lips over the blonde's ear. "I love you, Yang."

It was like a soothing balm, the way she felt her world begin to right itself, the shadows fading away with the soft whisper. Turning her head, she captured soft lips again, no longer able to resist the presence of the faunus. She didn't hold back this time, needing this as much as she needed air to breath. Instead she pressed closer, her hand caressing the length of the girl's side, moving up to caress a breast. It was difficult, having to remind herself of the dozens of things she couldn't do with her hand missing, but it was easy to lose herself in the girl's embrace, feeling the soapy hands sliding over her skin, no longer scrubbing, but instead a gentle caress that was almost enough to make her forget about the past three months.

Almost.

A soft gasp escaped Blake as she was pressed against the chill of the tiled shower, lips moving down her throat.

For the first time in three months, Yang refused to let her injury keep her from what she wanted. It would have been so easy, to slip back into her daze, to let the brunette do all the work and wallow about her own shortcomings, but instead she needed to prove to herself that she could still function. As her mouth captured a nipple, the soft whimper from the faunus was enough to fuel her desire, to keep her pressing for more, using the one hand she had left to toy with the other breast for the briefest of moments before sliding down, dipping between strong thighs. Her own moan was muffled against soft flesh as her fingers found the slick arousal.

Yang found that her balance was off slightly as she dropped to her knees but she powered through it. As defiant as the faunus normally was, there was no resistance as she nudged the girl's thighs apart, feeling the hand grip her shoulder in anticipation. She didn't need two hands for this, she decided as she let her tongue follow the path her fingers had traveled, feeling the brunette's thighs spread even wider to give her more room. She nearly laughed when she heard the soft "shit" from the brunette, but instead she turned her attention to the tiny bundle of nerves.

Their three month separation did little to damper Yang's knowledge of Blake's body, knowing exactly what she wanted. She was surprised by the sensitivity and arousal she found, two fingers sliding easily into the depths of the brunette's sex, rewarding her with a sound she could only describe as a mew.

Yang knew it wouldn't take long, feeling the muscles gripping around her fingertips, nails biting into her shoulder as her tongue moved against the swollen nub. She could feel the normally strong girl beginning to tremble, a hand sliding into her hair, pulling her closer. She was relentless, eager to prove not just to Blake, but to herself that she was capable of loving the faunus fully. With each stroke of her fingers and circle of her tongue, she felt her confidence building, finding solace in the love she felt between them.

When she was pushed over the edge, Blake's cry echoed off the walls of the bathroom, making Yang glad her father wasn't home, lest he think she was in need of help getting up. Quite the opposite, she thought as the faunus slid down the wall, her knees too weak to hold her up. "Mmmm. Perfect." She commented as the brunette ended up straddling her thighs, lips well within her range. "You taste just as good as I remembered… though… maybe I should start calling you quickshot."

Blake could only chuckle. "What can I say? It's been a long three months," she responded, eagerly kissing the blonde, only breaking it off when she felt the water beginning to chill. "We should take this elsewhere… and I can show you exactly how much I missed you."

"I can already feel that." Yang let her fingertips brush against a still swollen bundle of nerves.

"Ahh…" Blake wrapped her fingers around the girl's wrist, removing it from her sex. "Come on." Another quick kiss and she was standing up, tugging the blonde to a stand.

A while later, Yang sighed softly as her fingertip traced the edge of Blake's ear, feeling the soft rumbling against her side as the girl's head pressed against her chest and a possessive arm draped over her abdomen. She knew they would have to move soon, before her father came home from work. Though she was pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem with her relationship with the faunus, there was a difference between accepting your daughter's partner and actually seeing them naked in bed together. But… when you had a girlfriend who purred in contentment whenever you cuddled, it was hard to think of anything else. "Thank you."

Blake's head turned to look up at her, dark brows furrowing. "You don't normally thank me for sex, but you're welcome?"

"Not for that." Yang rolled her eyes before smiling. "Though thank you for that as well… I meant thank you… for coming back."

"Oh." Golden eyes softened, her lips brushing along the closest bit of flesh she could find. "You were right… I should have never left."

Yang tilted her head as she thought about it. She didn't want to dredge up an argument of who should have done what, so instead she just continued to stroke the soft fur of the faunus' ear. "You're here now, and that's what matters."

They were silent for another minute before Yang tugged on a lock of hair, getting the girl's attention. "We should get dressed before my father gets home… then take a nap… you look exhausted and you're gonna need your strength."

Reluctantly sitting up, Blake's brows furrowed once more in confusion. "For what?"

Reaching for a clean shirt and tugging it on a little clumsily, Yang gave her a bright smile. "I always knew I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back… I guess now's the perfect time to prove it."

Blake's eyes doubled in surprise as she slipped into a pair of clean pajamas Yang tossed at her before returning to bed. With a smirk, she leaned over the blonde who had already slipped into bed, brushing a soft kiss against the girl's nose. "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Good." Yang reached up to pull her back down for a better kiss. "I'd hate to beat you too quickly."


End file.
